Rewind
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: In the aftermath of Anakin's turn and the Jedi's destruction, the Force decides things did not go as it had predicted when it created the Chosen One. So it decides to take a rather radical step... A ROTS AU, with ObiWan, Yoda, Palpatine, Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

REWIND

By Ilaria

Author's Note: I am new to the Star Wars fandom and I am not familiar with the EU characters/ events. The only book I've read is "Secrets of the Jedi". I am aware of certain characters because of the fanfiction I have read here and on other boards, but I don't know every aspect of their life. So be gentle if you find I have resurrected a character that had been dead in the book, or killed another that was supposed to be alive…

This story assumes that you have seen "Revenge Of The Sith" and that all scenes not  
specifically altered herein, occurred as they were depicted in that movie.

_PROLOGUE_

_The Force was confused._

_It swirled and whipped around like the tail of a nervous feline, as it watched two of its most loyal servants grieve and mourn the end of the world they had known and sworn to protect._

_The Force perceived their pained thoughts, their sense of failure, the hundred of "ifs", "buts" and "maybes" with which they were questioning their actions._

_The Force could not understand._

_How was it possible its plans for the Chosen One had gone so wrong? _

_The Force had never liked Darkness. It loved Light and it had created the Chosen One to destroy the Darkness' servants once for all. It has sensed the Sith's return long before the Jedi had even guessed the danger looming over the galaxy, and given life to the being that should have saved it._

_It had not worked._

_The Force contemplated what its Chosen One had become: Darth Vader, a twisted, corrupted half-man, half-machine monster. She observed the darkness enveloping the galaxy and in it's midst she was able to focus on the small, yet strong lights emanating from two surviving Jedi. Old Master Yoda, and young Master Kenobi._

_They looked battered and beaten -- but not broken. They were releasing their pain and grief into it even now, determined to go on with their lives and wait for a better time. _

_The Force concentrated on them and slowly but surely it started to whirl around the two servants of the Light. The two survivors. The ones who would never turn to the Dark Side._

_Then the Force understood._

_It had committed a mistake._

_But it would correct it._

_The Force swirled faster and faster, enveloping the entire universe in its circular motion. Then it stopped for a moment before changing the direction of its spinning._

_Finally the cosmic whirl calmed down, the Force being satisfied with its work._

_Time had been rewound and loosened to spool forward once again._

_Everything was as it used to be._

_This time there would be another Chosen One-- one who would not fail._

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Master Yoda's eyes snapped open with a start, brusquely returning to reality from his afternoon meditation. He looked around himself, almost to ascertain everything was still in its place in his rooms, before forcing his breath and heart rate to slow down.

Carefully, he stretched his senses outward, reaching for the other Jedi's minds. He perceived nothing different in the people surrounding him, life at the Temple went on as usual. Nothing seemed to have changed: the younglings were playing in the Crèche, the padawans and initiates were studying or training, the knights, the masters and the healers were working, meditating or sparring.

Nobody had sensed what Yoda, in his deep communion with the Force, had.

Nobody but him had a mind filled with images of the most powerful vision that had ever beheld -- and he knew it was not a mere vision.

Yoda had experienced what he had seen.

The future he had lived-- or had yet to live.

Everything was so clear in Yoda's mind: the rise of the Sith after 1000 years of peace, the discovery of Anakin Skywalker, the Clone Wars, Anakin's turn to the Dark Side, the destruction of the Temple and the annihilation of the Jedi… Everything was detailed and sharp in his memories mind, as if it had happened yesterday- which, in truth, it did.

Yoda closed his eyes again, trying to regain his balance and attempting to understand the reasons that had pushed the Force to take such a radical step. He sank in deep meditation and listened as the Force whispered to him about the mistake it had committed and was now trying to correct. It told Yoda he was the only one to know what had happened, that not even the Sith Lord was aware of the change, and it revealed to him it had decided to send a new Chosen One, someone who would never betray the Light as Anakin did.

Yoda nodded when the Force showed him its new choice and a small smile appeared on his lined face.

But then his ears dropped when the Force told him nothing came without a price and that he would never have to use his knowledge of future events to change or influence them.

Nobody except him would ever know who the new Chosen One was- not even him. Especially not him.

Only Yoda and the Force would know, and for the following 39 years they would stay quiet and watch as the future unfolded along the already marked path.

For the first time in his long life, Yoda felt the impulse to rebel against the will of the Force. How could he watch impassively as millions were killed in the Clone Wars? How could he be asked to keep silent as the Jedi walked toward their slaughter?

The Force's answer was simple: he would have to. Any influence might push the future along an even more dangerous path and he had to accept the salvation of the galaxy and the final destruction of the Sith would not come without an high cost.

Yoda bowed his head, submitting to the will of the Force as he had always done and always would do.

Then he took a deep, calming breath and rose from his sitting position, his gaze fixed in front of him.

The future was already in motion.

Soon, he knew, he would receive a call from the lower floor, alerting him a young, pregnant woman was seeking shelter inside the Temple.

Soon he would hear how the young lady had escaped her home because her brutal father had threatened to beat her to death if she refused to tell him the name of the man who had sired the child she was carrying in her womb.

Soon he would listen to a fifteen year old, blond-red haired and blue-eyed girl as she told him how she found herself pregnant even if she was still untouched.

Soon he would reassure young, little Lydah Kenobi that she had done the right thing in coming to the Temple, that she had been led by the Force and the Jedi would now protect her and her child.

But Yoda would not reveal to her that she would never come to know what extraordinary man her son would become, for she would die giving birth to him.

The comlink in his room beeped.

"Yes?" answered Yoda.

"Master Yoda? Padawan Riley here. I am calling from the main atrium. There is someone here wishing to speak with one of the Council members."

"A young woman?"

"Yes, Master."

"On my way, I am."

And thus it had begun.

39 Years Later

It had arrived.

The day Yoda had waited and dreaded for 39 years had finally arrived and he was discovering that, as it had happened the first time, he was not prepared to face the sheer horror that came with it.

As Kashyyyk became smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight, Yoda slumped against the armchair of the Wookiee escape pod, closing his eyes, as he tried to find some reprieve from the pain and the agony surrounding him.

For 39 years he had known that the Jedi would be wiped away by the Sith and the Clone Army, and the knowledge of what would come but could not be changed had crushed him under an unspeakable burden.

His soul had been weary when he had taken leave from Mace Windu and the other masters before heading for Kashyyyk, for he had known he would never met them again this side of the Force.

His eyes had caressed the features of every padawan and knight he had encountered on his way to the landing platform, fixing them in his memory, and his heart had almost broken when little Liam had wished him a good journey and a safe return, then had handed him a small parcel containing some of his favourite cookies.

"For the travel, Master Yoda," the child had said with a smile and Yoda had forced himself to not betray a hint of his anguish as he had thanked him.

For many years and countless hours of meditation, Yoda had tried to understand why the Force had stated so clearly the Jedi Order had to be destroyed, but he had never found an explanation. Only his faith in the Force had prevented him from revealing what he knew to the other masters and find a way to save the men and the women and the children that were his family.

Now, as he sensed Force signatures being extinguished one after the other all around the galaxy, Yoda finally understood.

Each dying master, knight, padawan and initiate was leaving behind a piece of their essence, before joining the Force, and all those powers were flowing into a single person.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Chosen One.

With each Jedi's passing, Obi-Wan's Force signature became stronger, brighter, so much his light was now almost overwhelming-- and it continued to grow.

Yoda wondered if Darth Sidious could perceive it, or if his arrogance and sense of triumph would blind him to it. And he wondered if Obi-Wan himself was aware of what was happening to him.

Gentle, compassionate, humble Obi-Wan, sometimes so unsure of himself and his abilities…The young master who had trained the presumed Chosen One, without knowing that in reality _he_ was the One. Yoda and the Force had kept the truth hidden from him for they had seen how Anakin Skywalker's perceived status had made him arrogant and greedy for power, disdainful of teachings and rules.

They had wanted to keep Obi-Wan pure, uncorrupted and protected.

But now the time had come and soon the younger Jedi would have to face the Sith and fulfil his destiny.

§

On board of Bail Organa's ship, the Tantive IV, Obi-Wan was fighting a battle to prevent his hands, scraped and bruised by his fight with General Grievous on Utapau, from shaking. But he was losing- his entire being was trembling, reacting to the shattering news Yoda and the Senator had given him.

"_Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you it is."  
"You were attacked by your Clones, also?"  
"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did."  
"How many other Jedi managed to survive?"  
"Heard from no one, have we."_

No one had contacted Yoda or used an emergency code. Not a single Jedi acting as field commander on the too numerous battlefields in the galaxy had given sign to be still alive… None of the knights and masters working alone on far away planets, separated from the other members of the Order- and surrounded only by clones…

_"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda."  
"Have we had any contact from the Temple?"  
"Received a coded retreat message, we have."  
"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . ."  
"Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." _

Obi-Wan had reacted with his head and his heart, knowing he needed to do something, that he had to hold onto the hope that someone else had survived, if he wanted to keep his sanity in the hours that would follow.

But now, sitting in the small briefing room while the ship travelled toward Coruscant, he felt like a piece of cracked glass, ready to shatter at the barest whisper of wind.

His life and the world he had known since he could remember no longer existed.

The Temple.

His friends and fellow Jedi.

Anakin, his brother.

The younglings in the Crèche.

All dead.

The Council Chamber, the Room of the Thousand Fountains, the gardens, the archives, the library, the places he had called home and where he had been so happy, were now the tomb of the people that had shared them with him.

Obi-Wan thought of the families scattered across the Republic that had trusted the Jedi with their children, some of them honoured by the fact that their sons and daughters would one day become knights, others just because they wanted to ensure a better life for them.

He thought of the child that had been taken to the Temple just four days ago. He had gone to visit him before leaving for Utapau and he had laughed when the little boy, barely four months old had reached out with his hand and pulled at his beard.

"What a strong grip, little one! You will become a great Jedi, I have no doubt." Obi-Wan had joked, before turning to face the child's parents. They were young and barely restraining their tears, and he had done his best to reassure them their son would receive all the affection and the care he would need.

A sob escaped his throat, as a wave of desperation threatened to engulf him.

"Control you must, Master Kenobi. Still a Jedi you are!" Yoda's sharp reminder intruded into his thoughts. Obi-Wan turned to look at his companion. Yoda's wizened eyes betrayed his grief, as he forlornly whispered, "Still Jedi, we are."

"Yes, Master," he murmured, but his voice was weak.

"The only Jedi still alive we might be- but we are. And while a single Jedi lives, so will the Order. And while the Order lives, so will our duty."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, but with more conviction than before.

"Desperation to the Dark Side belongs. Let it win, we cannot. Especially you, my young friend."

Something in Yoda's tone and in the way the old master was looking at him, caused Obi-Wan to straighten his posture and look at the other Jedi with perplexity.

"What do you mean?"

"Our only hope now you are, Obi-Wan. Come your time has."

Obi-Wan shook his head, confused. "Master?"

"Skywalker, the Chosen One has never been." Yoda declared quietly.

The younger Jedi blanched. "What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Always known it I have…because know I did who the real Chosen One was."

Obi-Wan's head was spinning as he tried to come to terms with what Yoda was saying. Anakin was not the Chosen One…No, it was impossible. Qui-Gon had been so sure of it, and so had the Council after having examined the boy and known he had no father. And then there was the midi-chlorians count…

"Misled by Skywalker's mother Qui-Gon was. Wished a better life for Anakin she did-- but a real father he did have. Wrong the midi-chlorian count was. Ensured the wrong reading, I did, before leave for Naboo you did." Yoda answered to his unspoken question.

Obi-Wan was more and more confused…or was he not? Inside himself, a new awareness was slowly forming, but he refused to pay attention to it, and to focus only on understanding what Yoda was saying-- otherwise he would really risk losing his sanity.

"Why did you so, Master?"

"Because I knew young Skywalker you would meet, and the Force's will was for him the Chosen One to be believed.

"But why?" Obi-Wan almost shouted, as the buzzing-like sound inside his head increased. Something was happening and he did not know what it was.

"The Sith's attention would the Chosen One attract. Wanted to protect him, the Force did. Needed a decoy was. Skywalker it was." Yoda concluded, his wise, solemn eyes never leaving the younger Jedi, as if he was studying him, waiting…waiting for what?

"It is impossible," repeated Obi-Wan, rising to his feet and pacing back and forth in the room, as Yoda followed his every move. "So my life has always been a lie? All the sacrifices I made, all the worries, all the doubts, all the concerns I experienced because of Anakin's training were for nothing?" Obi-Wan felt his desperation and his bitterness rise and almost engulf him, but he closed his eyes and with a supreme effort released those negative emotions to the Force.

"No, for nothing it was not. Strong in the Force, Young Skywalker was. Needed careful training he did-- needed your worries, doubts, and concerns you did."

Obi-Wan stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He hated when Yoda spoke in riddles-- now more than ever, for he needed clear answers to his questions. But the more the old master talked, the more his questions increased in number. He rubbed his temples and briefly closed his eyes. The buzzing in his head had been replaced by a feeling of warmth that was spreading in his entire being, as his Force signature seemed to pulse inside and around him. It was not unpleasant or painful, quite the contrary, but it was strange and a little unsettling.

"Feel the change, you do, uh?" Yoda said, as he stared at him with knowing eyes.

"What?" He asked Obi-Wan, as he blinked several times to keep his focus.

"Stronger you are becoming. Needs time to adopt your body does. Channelling the essence of other Jedi you are."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and Yoda's ears twitched in approval. He sensed that while the younger Jedi was still struggling to understand what was happening to him, he was not trying to deny the evidence, but was accepting it as the Force's will.

"Sit down, Obi-Wan, a story to tell you I have."

Yoda waited till the other master lowered on the chair in front of him, then started talking. "Thirty-nine years ago shaken from my afternoon meditation I was. Something powerful in the Force had happened. Search I did with my senses and the answer I found. The Force time had rewound and loosened again, for happy it was not with certain events. Memory I kept of those events, but forbidden I was to reveal them." Yoda stopped for a moment and waited for Obi-Wan's nod before continuing. "The Force had come to conclusion her previous choice of the One wrong had been. A new Chosen One it decided to send. You, Obi-Wan."

"Me? But it is not possible…I had a father and my midi-chlorians count is well within the average range for a Jedi...I have seen it in the archives." Obi-Wan shook his head in denial.

"Data in archives altered can be, as the planet Kamino's disappearance did teach to you. Fake family data create for you I did. Give you a father and a different birth planet I did, but born in the Temple you were, and only a mother you had. Also, hidden I kept your real midi-chlorians count. Over 25,000 it is. Everything for your protection was done. Terrible burden to carry for one so young would have been to know it, but Chosen One you are, Obi-Wan, and the time has come for the Force to show you."

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard, as he came in terms with Yoda's revelations. He opened his mouth to again claim it was impossible, that the Force could not have chosen a modest Jedi like him, but he closed it without uttering a word.

"Search inside yourself, Obi-Wan," Yoda pressed him. "Know it is true you do."

Obi-Wan could only nod.

The tingling sensation and the warmth had increased even more, but in the same instant he realized who he was and told himself "I am the Chosen One", the Force calmed and quieted. It coiled over itself, like a Mandalorian tiger, ready to spring at his slightest command.  
Yoda watched as Obi-Wan's expressive eyes seemed to become brighter as the awareness of who he was and of his new task grew.

"What we do now, Master?"

The older Jedi smiled to himself. _Always so humble he is. Asking my counsel he does even now he so more powerful than me he is_, he thought. That was the all-important difference with Skywalker. Where young Anakin had been thrilled and proud to be the Chosen One, leading him to be so arrogant, Obi-Wan had been humbled by the honour-- and burden -– placed over him, and thought only about how best to serve the Force. He was not interested in being the most powerful Jedi, even if he was, just in being the Force's most loyal servant.

"To Coruscant we return as agreed. The coded signal dismantled needs to be. Search for survivors in the Temple we must. And then…"

"Then we will do our duty to the Force," Obi-Wan completed, his face the portrait of resolution and concentration. "We will destroy the Sith."

§

Near the security offices of the Temple, the emergency lamps cast a blue-green lamp over two distraught Jedi faces.

After recalibrating the coded signal to prevent any surviving Jedi falling into the Sith's trap, Obi-Wan had restored enough power in the archives to have several computers work, and was now watching a security holovid, fast forwarding it until the images of Anakin Skywalker killing a group of padawans appeared in front of his eyes.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," Yoda had alerted him, when Obi-Wan had had switched on the hologram, but his need to see with his eyes what he already knew in his heart had been too strong. And even now, with the evidence in front of him, he desperately tried to deny the truth. For a man like him, so firmly anchored to the Light, it was almost impossible to accept the boy he had raised like a son and loved like a brother had now transformed in a monster capable of killing innocent children without blinking an eye.

"It can't be . . . It can't be . . ." murmured Obi-Wan as the he watched Anakin survey the carnage he had done, before kneeling in front a dark robed figure.

"_The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious," _Anakin said to his new master.

"_Good . . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" _

"_Yes, My Master."_

"_Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire_."

Tears welled up in the younger master's eyes as he switched off the hologram.

"I can't watch any more."

Anakin…his brother…how had they come to it?

"Always a great interest in Young Skywalker Darth Sidious had- or call him Palpatine, should I. Believed him to be the Chosen One, he did. Worked for many years to cultivate Skywalker's faults, the Sith Lord did. Increased his fears and paranoia, he did. Used his weaknesses to bend him, he did. Knew I did that this would happen. Kept you hidden from your true identity for this purpose, I did. Never touched you did arrogance. Invisible to Sidious' eyes because of your modesty and humility you were. Had he known about you, tried to turn you or kill you he would have. Important it was it would not happen."

The two Jedi stood in silence for a few moments, until Yoda spoke, recalling his companion to the present.

"Destroy the Sith, we must."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "We must." He knelt down to face the diminutive master and looked straight at his wise eyes. "I will take care of Darth Sidious."

Yoda nodded. He knew he would never be able to win against the Emperor, for their powers were too balanced, as their previous fight- the one that would never happen this time- had demonstrated. But Obi-Wan had the powers he lacked and the Force, Yoda could perceive it, was eager to obey his command. He was the Chosen One and he would fulfill his destiny.

Obi-Wan did not rise from his kneeling position, and Yoda sensed he had something more to say- or ask.

"What is it, Master Kenobi?"

"It is Anakin…Please Master… make it as painless for him as possible."

"I will Obi-Wan. I will."

§

Yoda had retained the memory of where Obi-Wan had found Darth Vader, in that other timeline. So this time, there was no need to involve Senator Amidala to discover her husband's whereabouts.

Maybe, Yoda thought as he stepped down from his ship ramp on Mustafar, her life would be the first one of those this new course of time would save.

The Jedi master scanned the area as he waited for Darth Vader to reach him. He knew the young Sith had perceived his presence, and he had no intention to go inside the building to search for him.

Mustafar was basically one giant volcano. Fountains and rivers of lava could be seen everywhere as thunderous explosions echoed now and then. The air was hot, thick, even inside the energy shield that prevented the structure from melting and collapsing due to the enormous heat.

The planet seemed to be the perfect representation of the concept of "eternal damnation" common to several religious beliefs, and the tall, dark figure rapidly approaching the landing platform fitted well in said scenario. The red of the lava reflected on the face and soulless eyes of Anakin Skywalker as he came to a halt in front of Yoda.

The young man smirked as he stared at the small Jedi.

"What are you doing here, _master_?" he said, filling the last word with irony and sarcasm.

"Here to do my duty, I am, young Skywalker."

Anakin laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me, little troll? Then you are more of a fool than I thought. You are old and slow, and your power cannot compete with mine. Go away, retire on some forsaken planet, and never be heard or seen again."

"Nice it is prospective of resting, but afraid I am, do it I cannot. Not yet. But an offer for you I have. Surrender to me now, and a good life able to lead you will still be."

The two warriors, Jedi and Sith, started moving in a circle, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Surrender to _you_? I never knew you could be so amusing."

"Think of your wife, you do not? Lose her you will, if continue on this path you do."

"My wife? Leave her out of this!" Anakin shouted in anger, throwing off his cloak. "You won't take her away from me!"

"No need to do it, I have. Leave you she will, when know she does what you did. Allowed you have this Dark Lord to twist your mind. Become you have the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Yoda. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"_Your_ new Empire?" Yoda repeated, flattening his ears, and added. "Darth Sidious not very keen to share is, I think."

"Don't make me kill you."

"Young Skywalker, my allegiance to the Republic is ... to democracy."

"If you are not with me, you are my enemy."

"Only a Sith Lord in absolutes deals. Try to save you for Obi-Wan's sake I did. Now I will do what I must."

Yoda ignited his lightsabre and took a defensive stance.

"You will try." Anakin switched on his own weapon and lashed out at Yoda. "After all, how can you presume to beat your precious Chosen One, uh?"

Yoda easily parried Anakin's attack, flipped away and, fully knowing how anger might cause the other to commit a rash move, he said aloud, "Chosen One, you are not. Never you had been."

Anakin charged again, but Yoda slammed him against the side of his ship with a Force push.

Breath caught in the Sith's throat as he impacted with the metallic wall. Yoda was stronger and quicker than he thought, and also he was upset by what the old troll had just said. No matter how much he now despised the Jedi, no matter he considered them to be a bunch of liars- he felt Yoda was not lying.

And he sensed fear.

His fear.

The fear he had experienced as a young slave that he had never be able to conquer.

He reacted to it with anger, and crossing the landing platform in two jumps he was on Yoda again.

"What are you saying?" Anakin shouted, as they parried and slashed at furious pace.

"Hear me you did. Chosen One you are not."

"So your prophecy was just another of your lies!"

"No, true it is. The real Chosen One confronting your Master is now. Win he will, I don't doubt." Yoda said calmly. The two lightsabres clashed again, and the two opponents stared at each other's face, separated only by their blades, as each of them tried to get the better hand over the other.

Unable to resist the increasing pressure, Anakin leapt backward across the landing platform, while Yoda took advantage of the opening to jump atop his spacecraft roof.

The small master knelt for a moment, gathering his breath, then stood up, pointing at the landing platform with the tip of his lightsabre.

"Over it is, young Skywalker. The high ground I have. Better would be if you surrender."

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin shouted as he started running toward the ship, holding his blade with both his hands.

"Try it don't you!" The old master advised again, but the other did not listen to him. As Anakin jumped toward the spacecraft roof, Yoda did the same and cut the young man at the knees and at his left arm in the blink of an eye.

The Jedi master landed on the platform, at few feet from where Anakin had fallen. He switched off his lightsaber, and he hobbled as fast as he could toward the wounded man; he stopped only for an instant to pick up Anakin's sabre and secure it to his belt.

Young Skywalker was groaning and moaning as he contorted on the floor, clawing at the pavement with his mechanical hand, and trying vainly to get away from the approaching Jedi.

Yoda knelt at his side and posed a hand on his back. He was invested by a wave of pain, anger and desperation.

"Sorry I am to this point we had to arrive," he murmured, as he sensed the other's attempts to escape him became feebler. "Unable I was to keep my promise to Obi-Wan. Painful this is. But hope still there is for you."

And speaking so, Yoda touched Anakin's temple and sent him a strong sleep suggestion with the Force. The weakened young man slumped forward at once, and Yoda turned him around with care, letting him to rest on his back, as he walked inside his ship in search of medical supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late night when Obi-Wan stepped inside the more private area of the Senate building.

It had been relatively easy to arrive there, and now only a door separated him from the Chancellor's Holding Office.

Obi-Wan knew Palpatine was there, he could sense his dark presence and perceive his even darker emotions. That man was really the evil incarnate, and he did not want to even contemplate what the Sith would do to the galaxy should he fail his task.

"_I won't not fail_," Obi-Wan thought. The stakes were too high.

The Jedi master took a deep breath and closed his eyes, quieting his emotions and preparing for the battle. The Force was swirling around him, almost enveloping him in a warm embrace, its will now as clear as it had never been before.

All the questions he had asked along his life had been answered.

All the doubts he had experienced had been dissipated.

All his insecurities had been settled.

He was ready to face the destiny he had been born for.

He was ready for Darth Sidious.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan set his mouth in a determinate line and covered the few yards separating him from his foe.

Obi-Wan walked inside the Chancellor's Holding Office and without even breaking his stride, he used the Force to throw two Red Guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Palpatine was sitting behind his desk, and turned his chair to face him.

"I have come to pay you my homage, Emperor," Obi-Wan said, "Or should I call you Darth

Sidious?"

"Master Kenobi, you survived."

"Surprised?"

"Very much so, Master Kenobi. I was not impressed by your meagre performance against Lord Tyranus on the _Invisible Hand_," Palpatine smirked. "In fact I am still wondering how my new apprentice can have become such a good swordsman with such a lousy teacher like you. And speaking of Darth Vader, are you aware of his handiwork at the Jedi Temple?"

Obi-Wan paled at the mention of the slaughter he had witnessed and Palpatine chuckled in perverse pleasure.

"Yes, I guess you have seen his work." There was a pause and the disfigured face of the Sith Lord returned serious as his yellow eyes become even colder. "And now, Master Kenobi, it is time you go to join your fellow Jedi."

Palpatine rose from his chair and flew through the air, cape flapping, landing just in front of Obi-Wan, his red lightsabre already ignited.

But the Jedi Master was ready for him, and parried the blow with ease with his sabre.

A ferocious sword fight then began, as the two opponents moved back and forth across the room, charging and retreating, bending and pivoting, and using the Force to throw objects against each other.

Palpatine was mostly on the offensive, while Obi-Wan, as it was his style, kept on the defensive, studying his foe, biding his time and searching for any weakness or opening in his opponent's guard.

When he found himself almost trapped against a wall, Obi-Wan jumped away from that dangerous position and landed just behind Palpatine, in an almost-repeat of the move with which, many years before, he had defeated Darth Maul in that melting pit on Naboo. But this Sith Lord was faster than his late apprentice and his blade deflected Obi-Wan's before he could inflict the killing blow.

The sabres still locked, Palpatine put out his hand to push away the other man using the Force, but his move was blocked by the Jedi, who did the same thing. Both combatants gritted their teeth as the pressure become increasingly difficult to bear and they were both blasted backwards onto opposite office walls.

They both regained their footing at the same time, and Palpatine decided to take a brief rest.

"Master Kenobi," he said, staring at the younger man, "you seem to have improved since your last embarrassing performance against Dooku. It is unexpected, but not unwelcome. There is no real enjoyment in killing a clearly inferior opponent." The Sith Lord smiled, baring his yellow, rotten teeth.

"Things change," Obi-Wan commented, crossing the room toward Palpatine, lightsabre raised, but without making the motion to attack. "And speaking of Dooku and our last meeting, tell me _Chancellor_, were you not worried about the possible outcome of your kidnapping? We could have all died on that ship."

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Palpatine gestured at him with his sabre. "I had foreseen everything, from the moment I tricked the Trade Federation and convinced them to create the blockage around Naboo, to the creation of the clone army on Kamino, to the birth of the Separatist party, to the outbreak and the outcome of the Clone Wars. I have planned and predicted everything, included every move you pathetic Jedi would have done. So no, Master Kenobi," the Sith concluded with a snarl, "I was not afraid, for I knew your precious Chosen One would have saved us." Palpatine let out a maniac laugh, before attacking again.

Once more their lethal dance carried them back and forth across the office, and Obi-Wan felt the Force course powerfully inside him, ready to be unleashed, but he thought it was not yet the time to strike down the Sith. Palpatine's arrogance and desire to boast his success had given him an idea, and he wished to put in practice.

With just a bit of concentration, Obi-Wan used the Force to switch on the audio recorder he had seen on Palpatine's desk, then dedicated again to make the other man talk.

"So you planned everything, Emperor?" he asked aloud as he deflected a blow. "Clone Wars included."

"Oh yes, Master Kenobi, and even you must admit my plan worked very well. You did me a great favour by discovering the army on Kamino, allowing me to bring them into the picture without having to expose myself too much. After all, the army resulted from having been commissioned by the Jedi…" Palpatine smirked, and leapt forward to free himself from being cornered. "You must agree the Clone Wars were the perfect Jedi trap. They had been fought on distant planets, obliging you to stretch out your numbers and work alone surrounded only by clones. Pity I did not get to see the expressions on your companions' faces when the clones rebelled against them. And with this, my story is completed, 'Negotiator'." Palpatine grinned maliciously and tried, in vain, to slice Obi-Wan's chest.

His smile faded at the ease with which his blow was deflected, and he was again obliged to work hard to defend himself from the Jedi' counterattack.

Despite his certainness in his superior powers, the Sith Lord was beginning to tire, while Kenobi had barely broke a sweat. Evidently their duel could not be resolved with the lightsabre. It was time to use a more lethal tool.

Palpatine did a back flip through the air and, as soon as he landed at few feet from Obi-Wan, he invested his foe with blue bolts of energy originating from his fingertips.

"I am tired of talking, Jedi," he growled, "now it is time for you to die."

Obi-Wan deflected the first attack with his lightsabre, but then the Force urged him to drop the weapon and to use just his bare hands-- and so he did.

He caught the blue lightening with the palm of his hands and with a gentle push he sent them back against Palpatine.

The Sith Lord growled loudly. How was it possible? How could that miserable Jedi resist to him? It had to be just sheer luck. He raised his arm, and from his outstretched palm erupted another great rush of energy. Again, Obi-Wan easily deflected the blow and sent it back, this time with more impetus than before.

Palpatine didn't have time to react when the blue wave of energy hurtled towards him, the force of the blow once again pushed him to the wall, the impact taking his feet from under him. When he rushed to stand up he felt the first pangs of fear.

Something was different in Kenobi. His Force signature was stronger than the last time he had met him, but he had registered it only now.

Palpatine watched as the Jedi approached him. He was calm, focused-- deadly. His eyes darted to the open door and he summoned as much as energy as he could. He landed the force-enhanced jump just as the metal hatch slid closed, narrowly missing his nose.

"Planning on going somewhere, Emperor?" Palpatine heard not only the words, but the irony behind them. He grimaced and, gritting his teeth, he collected his powers for another attack against the Jedi master.

The energy that came forth from his hands was more powerful than he could ever recall summoning. A few stray lightening bolts instantly incinerated pieces of furniture in their path, but the true force of the attack was barrelling towards Obi-Wan. Kenobi calmly continued his advance, thwarting the assault with an open palm, his steps not even slightly impeded by the energy directed at him.

Palpatine began to panic as the Jedi closed over him, then he thought about his lightsabre… He did not have even the time to complete the thought as his sabre flew across the air to be caught by the Jedi's free hand.

In his desperation, the Sith Lord began a renewed effort to escape; quickly he realized there was none. The door had been Force sealed, his was unarmed, and Kenobi was closing on him. His expression was resolute-- a beast that had found his prey and was moving in for the kill.

Obi-Wan observed Palpatine as he approached him. He could see fear had replaced the arrogance and the malice on his massacred face. Another man would have rejoiced at the sight, for the monster in front of him deserved to suffer for all the atrocities he had committed, but Obi-Wan was a Jedi, and there was no room in him for such vengeful thoughts.

This was not revenge-- this was duty.

He stopped near Palpatine, who was breathing harshly, slumped against the door and stood there, as the other tried in vain to back away from him.

"Who are you?" Palpatine managed to ask as the Light of the Jedi's Force signature almost blinded and burned him.

"I am the real Chosen One, Lord Sidious. You have predicted everything, but you had not foreseen Master Yoda would use Anakin as a decoy to keep my identity hidden-- even from myself."

"That's impossible!" Palpatine screamed in rage. "I could not have been mistaken on this!"

"No? Then let me tell you that every single Jedi you managed to kill passed a part of his or her powers to me, allowing me to listen to the Force and to command it as never before. And do you want to know what it is saying to me now?" Obi-Wan took a step forward, his eyes narrowed.

The Jedi's calm, matter-of-fact tone scared Palpatine even more, for it showed his enemy was in perfect control of himself, while he was nothing more than a bunch of strained nerves.

The Sith Lord pressed more against the door as his eyes posed over the Chancellor Podium in the middle of the room. If he was able to reach it he could activate it, opening the ceiling, he would be able to escape through the Senate Arena.

Palpatine attempted to propel himself towards the podium, only to be caught and brought down by an invisible, immensely strong hand. As he slammed hard on the ground, he watched the Jedi complete a motion with his arm, before pointing his fingers at him and pinning him down with the Force, unable to do more than raise his head.

Obi-Wan closed over him once more.

The time had come to finish this.

He was ready to follow the will of the Force.

The Jedi master reached out with his hands, and calmly began to mimic the motion of pulling something in his direction.

The body on the floor contorted in agony.

"What are you doing?" Palpatine screamed.

"What the Force gives, the Force takes back." Obi-Wan answered.

And thus the Sith Lord understood the Chosen One was stripping him of his powers and his energy, taking the Force away from him.

It was slow and painful and as he writhed on the ground, Palpatine's mind was assaulted by the cries and the shouts of all the people that had died because of him. The noise rose and rose, silencing in his ears even the sound of his own agonized screams, before they started to fade in mere whimpers and moans as he got weaker and weaker.

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment and knelt near the pale, shivering body.

Palpatine closed his eyes, blinded by the Light coming from his foe.

"Do you renounce the Darkness?" Obi-Wan asked softly, posing a hand over the lined brow.

The Sith Lord's eyes snapped open and a look of pure hatred crossed them. He took a laboured breath and raising his head, he spat against his enemy. "Never, _Jedi_!" he rasped, filling the last word with all the contempt he could muster.

Obi-Wan cleaned his beard from the saliva using the sleeve of his tunic, and murmured, "As you wish."

He posed again his hand over Palpatine brow, and closing his eyes he called to himself the last Force still remaining inside the other man.

The last images Darth Sidious saw before damnation swallowed him for the eternity were the faces of the hundreds of Jedi he had killed in the previous days. Masters, knights, padawans, initiates: they were all looking at him with triumph and pity for, in the end, the victory had been theirs.

"The will of the Force had been accomplished," Obi-Wan said aloud in the deserted room, closing Palpatine's unseeing eyes with his fingers. He felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but he knew it was not the time or the place to rest.

Moving to the chancellor's desk, he retrieved the audio recording of the discussion he had had with Palpatine, before doing the same with the security holovid. Once the two disks had been

safely stored into his pockets, Obi-Wan turned his senses outward and searched for Yoda's Force signature. He was relieved to perceive the old master was well, and was surprised to discover he was already travelling back to Coruscant.

And then Obi-Wan sensed another Force signature. It was weak and tainted by Darkness- but it was alive.

Anakin.

His heart filling with hope, Obi-Wan did not waste more time in the chancellor's study and quickly found his way out from the Senate building to where he had parked his speeder.

Anakin was still alive and Yoda was bringing him home, to the Temple- and Obi-Wan would be there to meet them by the time they would arrive.

§

The sun had already risen on Coruscant when Yoda's shuttle appeared at the horizon, and Obi-Wan was there to meet him. He had spent the last few hours preparing the infirmary for Anakin and dealing with the many consequences of Palpatine's death. He had contacted Bail Organa and transmitted the recordings from Palpatine's office, urging the Senator to call an emergency session of the Senate.

With Palpatine's demise, the veil of darkness that had fallen over the congress and the Republic was already lifting, and for the first time in too many years Obi-Wan felt optimistic about the future. There would be a lot of work to be done, but he knew the Force, that even now was swirling happily around him, would be on their side.

Yoda's shuttle landed on the platform and Obi-Wan returned to concentrate on Anakin. He could feel his former apprentice's pain wash over him in waves, and it reinforced his conviction that it had been a good idea not to alert Padmé about his return. Anakin was in great distress, both physically and emotionally, and he was still prey of the Darkness. Only the Force knew what would be of him, and given Padmé's advanced pregnancy, it was best for her not to see him until his fate was decided. Obi-Wan did not dare to think what a blow it would be for the young woman if it turned out there was nothing they could for him…

The opening ramp was lowered to the ground and Yoda hobbled down the shuttle, force-pushing a medical capsule in front of him.

Obi-Wan peered inside the capsule and was horrified by what he saw: Anakin laying there, pale, fevered, his legs and arm amputated.

"Master…?" he murmured in enquiry, looking down at Yoda.

"Young Skywalker reckless became. Too confident in his dark powers he was. Pay the price of his foolishness he did. Sorry I am your request not to make it painful I could not carry on."

"I understand, Master." Obi-Wan's eyes returned to pose on Anakin's face. "But maybe there is still hope for him."

"Wish to try to save him you do?"

"Yes, Master. "

"Approve your wish I do. Your Light dispel the Darkness in him can. That's why I took him here." Yoda paused and his ears rose. "Many ways to destroy a Sith there are."

Obi-Wan nodded, as his heart started beating a little faster. Without even noticing it, he took hold of the medical capsule and pushed it inside the Temple, with Yoda following him.

§

_Dark._

_Everything around him was dark. Suffocating. Hot. So hot the air scorched his throat and lungs when he breathed._

_He hated the heat, it remembered him of Tatooine, of his life as slave, of his mother's death._

_Where I am? He wondered, squinting his eyes and peering into the darkness._

_The echo of a laugh reached him, but it was not a pleasant sound. It was evil, malicious and caused a shiver to run along his back._

"_Come, my apprentice," a deceptively sweet voice coaxed him, stressing the world "my". "We could not reign in the galaxy, but we will rule here in the darkness and you will be my servant for eternity."_

_He felt something grab him and pull him down in a bottomless abyss. He tried to resist, but he was not strong enough and started to fall._

"_Noooo!" he screamed as the maniac laugh echoed louder, "I don't want to join you!"_

"_Instead you will, Darth Vader! It is your destiny."_

"_No," he cried again, more weakly," I don't want… I want to stay…"_

_In that moment he heard another voice calling for him._

"_Anakin."_

_Whatever was dragging him down stopped its motion for a moment, and raising his eyes, he looked skyward. _

_There was light there, where previously had been only darkness. A cool, soft, white light._

"_Anakin," the voice called again._

_He recognized it._

_It was the voice that had soothed him when he was ill, comforted him when he was sad, that had always been there for him when he needed an advice or a kind word…_

_Obi-Wan._

"_Master…" he murmured, not daring to hope it was really him._

"_Come to me, Anakin, and everything will be fine."_

"_LIAR!" Screamed the voice coming from the depth of darkness. "You have killed all the Jedi in the Temple! Do you really think they will let you live?"_

_He hesitated._

_The voice was right. He had led the attack to the Temple, he had killed the younglings in the Council Chamber…_

"_Yes, you did." Obi-Wan confirmed, "and you will have to learn to live with the consequences of your actions- but you can still save your soul. Come to me, Anakin. Come."_

_He took a tentative step toward the light, and the voice at the bottom of the darkness snarled, "No! You can't! You can't! You are mine!"_

_He paid no mind to it, as his ascension continued, becoming faster. _

_He met faces along the way, and recognized some of them. Mace Windu. Jocasta Nu. Shaak Ti. Serra Keto.Padawans Whie and Bene…they were all staring at him, their eyes accusing and cold._

_His will wavered, as he lowered his head, unable to sustain their gaze, and he slowed his progress._

_The voice coming from the darkness talked with renewed hate. "So you are losing him…Is not that ironic, Kenobi? You are the Chosen One and yet you are not able to save the people you love more… you master Qui-Gon, your beloved Siri Tachi, and now your apprentice."_

_He stopped, finally realizing his soul had become the battleground where Darkness and Light were fighting their final duel._

_But, ultimately, it was he to have the power to decide the outcome of the confrontation._

_And he chose._

_Raising his head and forcing his eyes to meet all the faces he encountered along the way, he climbed toward the light, which became more and more blinding and engulfing, as the darkness around and inside him was completely dissolved. _

_His eyes hurt because of the light, but his heart rejoiced, and when a strong hand appeared among the brightness he did not hesitate to reach for it with his mechanical arm. _

_The grip that welcomed him was both strong and tender and when the light ceased to be so blinding, his eyes focused on the beloved face of his saviour._

_Of his master._

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin said hoarsely as he regained consciousness in the Temple infirmary, and saw his master's face hovering over his own.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured, using his left hand to brush the sweat-soaked hair from his former padawan's forehead; his right hand, instead, was still encased in Anakin's mechanical one.

"Master…" Anakin licked his dry lips and tried to talk again, but no more words left his mouth.

"Shhh, Anakin," the older man soothed him. "Be at peace, my brother. You are safe. You are home."

Anakin had barely the time to nod his head before sleep claimed him, thus he never noticed the tears of joy that Obi-Wan shed without any shame.

TBC Epilogue


	3. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE_

Obi-Wan was walking along the Temple corridors, returning to his study after his afternoon meditations in the Room of The Thousand Fountains. His mind was lost in thought as he mused, once again, about what that day represented.

It was a year today.

A year had passed since darkness had been conquered, and the future that for 39 years had been already written and decided, was again in motion, as the Republic began to recover from the ordeal of the Clone Wars.

It had been a year of struggles and difficult decisions, of attempted rebellions and peace treaties, but now the Republic was at peace, led by two consuls instead of by a single chancellor, so that there would not be any risk of another tyranny.

The position of consuls was filled by Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala Skywalker, the two former senators that had so strongly opposed against the creation of the Republican Army first and to the continuation of the war later, and who had been instrumental in restoring the Jedi's good name.

Falsely accused of treason by Palpatine, the Jedi were now hailed as the saviours of the Republic, not only because they had killed the tyrant, but also because they had brought into the open all the conspiracy the late, briefly-reigning emperor had orchestrated to be able to seize the power.

The Jedi had been happy and grateful for the honours and the donations granted to them, but had made clear they no longer wished to be so closely involved in politics. They wanted to dedicate to the study of the Force and to the recreation and reorganization of the Order.

They wanted to return to be guardians of peace, not soldiers. The Clone Army would now protect the Republic and help the rebuilding of the planets devastated by the war- after the Kaminoans had proceeded to reprogram the clones to eliminate any dangerous programming, like the deadly Order 66, previously given to them.

Two female padawans walked past Obi-Wan and their respectful bow called him to the present.

"Good afternoon, Master Kenobi."

"Good afternoon, Padawan Menac and Padawan Nalia. Where are you going?"

"We are going to take a swim in the pool."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Then go, I won't delay you any longer."

The Jedi master watched their retreating backs, thinking about how good it was to see those ancient rooms being still inhabited by young people. He had wept with joy when he had discovered several Jedi had escaped the slaughter ordered by Palpatine, among them a group of 25 initiates Master Cin Dralling had taken to a sport exhibition on the other side of Coruscant the day the Temple had been attacked, and three padawans and a youngling that had somehow been able to hide from Darth Vader. There were also 15 knights and 5 masters that had been able to save themselves from their clones' attack, and that had returned home only when Obi-Wan had sent out a message using his secret code, telling them it was safe to be back.

And then, of course, there was Anakin.

His life was not easy.

He had recovered well from his injuries, with the implantation of a new type of mechanical limbs covered by a special artificial skin that allowed him to move and feel as if he still had his real arms and legs.

The wounds in his soul, however, were taking much longer to heal- if they ever would.

But Anakin was not left alone to face his demons. He had the love of his wife, and Obi-Wan and Yoda were always ready to listen to him and to help him with his meditation. The two masters had destroyed all the records of the attack to the Temple, so that nobody besides them and Padmé knew of the time Anakin Skywalker had been replaced by Darth Vader.

His musings about Anakin led Obi-Wan's steps to the Crèche and he peered inside, sensing his former padawan was there, as he was most of his free time.

Luke and Leia - those were the names Padmé had chosen for her twins- had been born in the Temple four days after Anakin's return from Dark Side. Obi-Wan had spent all the hours the labour had lasted at his friend's side, listening to his concerns and soothing his fears about his wife's possible death, until the time Yoda had arrived to announce the happy news. The labour had ended, Anakin was the father of twins, and Padmé was well, albeit very tired.

Starting from that moment, Anakin had devoted himself completely to his children, who were strong in the Force and would one day become two fine Jedi.

From his position by the door, Obi-Wan watched as Anakin played with Luke and Leia, levitating a set of balls in above their cradles. He could perceive the love emanating from the proud father, and basked in the warmth that emotion stirred in him. A real, genuine smile appeared on his bearded face, making his blue eyes shine and smoothing some of the lines of worry on his forehead.

"Happy I feel you are, Master Kenobi," Yoda's voice exclaimed, startling Obi-Wan. He had been so lost in his musings that he had not heard the little master approach. "Like to watch you do Skywalker and his twins."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I do. I have never really paid attention to how parents and children interact until now. The twins are acting like a balm for Anakin soul… I can only imagine how wonderful it must be to be a father."

Yoda did not comment, but a knowing expression appeared on his face. When he had suggested to change the Jedi Code to allow a certain amount of attachment, Obi-Wan had thought it had been done only for Anakin or to encourage more Force sensitives to join the Order, but it was not the complete truth.

With all the work they had had to do the previous year to rebuilt and reorganize the Order, Obi-Wan had never found the time to search the ancient records for the complete text of the prophecy concerning the Chosen One. So he did not yet know that his greatest legacy to the galaxy, after freeing it from darkness, would be a new generation of Jedi- his progeny, gifted and powerful in the Force as their own father.

As he continued his walk, Yoda spotted Healer S'tha Azeri approach Obi-Wan and show him a data pad. A petite, delicate woman in her early twenties, she barely reached the master's shoulder, forcing him to bend his neck to listen to what she was saying to him.

Yoda smiled at the sight of those two heads – one ginger coloured, the other brown – so close together and wondered how Obi-Wan would react if he knew he was destined to have 5- yes, 5!- children with that comely young healer. But then he decided to keep silent, for such news would be too much, even for the Chosen One and his future wife!

THE END


End file.
